choice
by CaskettAddict1993
Summary: set during season 6. The only person left to make a choice about their life is himself. usual disclaimer, i dont own House OC's are mine.
1. Chapter 1

This is just something I had to write, don't know why haha, I aint a doc n I know nothing much about medicine either haha :D Please review, oh n if anyone wants to beta my work please PM me. Thanks.

Set mid season 6.

The only person left to make a choice about their life is himself.

…..

It was during the thanksgiving prank that Cuddy pulled where he discovered something wasn't right, not with the situation but himself. He was always in pain especially due to no more narcotics running through his system but somehow this felt different.

Still, he ignored it, because pain was normal, for him, and nobody seems to understand it. He show not one sign of emotion upon his face when he sees Lucas with Cuddy and doesn't even cause them problems anymore but this isn't noticed, except by a new nurse in Oncology.

He tries to connect with Wilson but the next thing he knows is Wilson is donating a part of his organ for someone he meets at most, once a year, the Jewish guilt complex he thinks.

The pain isn't in his thigh where the bane of his existence lies. No. It's in his lower torso.

He knows going to Cuddy is NOT an option just as much as Wilson isn't an option either, they were just say its psychological and patronise him, why nobody gets that losing a lot of muscle in your thigh can cause pain is beyond him, they are all MD's too.

He remains in denial about the pain till it's far too much for him to deal with. He spends over 2 hours hurling his evening meal into the toilet before dragging himself into work just to be faced by Cuddy. He thinks that he sees a glimmer of concern in her eyes about him but then laughs to himself, since his return, her eyes have been nothing but cold so why would she care now?

He strides as quickly as he could towards the elevators and away from her pitying stare, only to collapse in there once the door was shut.

…

Someone tell me if I should continue with this? Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2. House maybe OOC sorry

…

Just because he walked into the hospital looking a bit rough doesn't give Cuddy and everyone else the right to gorp he thought. Then again, it may be due to the fact that he looks like death in human form and is actually at work before midday, he laughs to himself but then remembers why he looks that way.

He presses the button for the fourth floor whilst trying to stand upright. He leans on the elevator doors and manages to stand before the elevator stops and he falls again just for the doors to open showing House to Laura Jameson, the new nurse in Oncology.

He gets ready to launch a verbal attack upon her but he's beaten to talking by her.

"Don't say a word. It isn't pity; I know your reputation Dr. House so just accept me helping you."

He gapes gob smacked as to how this woman knows about him but thinks she probably talked with the other nurses as well as Wilson…. Oh God he thought.

He willingly accepts as she helps him get to his feet and he walks albeit slowly towards his office with Laura to his right. Not helping but not not helping either for which he is grateful.

He sits down on his leather chair in the corner of his office and observes her moving around. She asks as to what medication he's taking and whether he needs anything.

He just shakes his head but she isn't fooled, and he's quite shocked to know that she knows he is in pain and not just his leg. She graces the diagnostics room with her presence as the ducklings were given the day off, and pours him a coffee.

He's in shock at her confidence and before he comments, she states

"I shall see you around Dr. House."

The next thing he knows is she's walking down the corridor back towards the elevators shaking her voluptuous backside as if to tease him, and all he thinks is _the pain had dimmed._

…

Please review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 please review

…

It seems that he dosed off as the next thing he knows Wilson is tapping his feet. His face seems to show worry, especially when House tries to move but he ignores his friends 'expression of concern'.

"What's wrong?" is the first thing that comes from Wilson's mouth and House just wittingly replies, "What's right?"

Being used to House's deflection Wilson carries on as if it's just his leg that is causing him pain even though he admits House's technique at dealing with pain has slightly altered these days.

_Shocking how a new nurse, who he doesn't know, seems to understand his pain better than his best friend_ House thought.

"What do you want anyway?" House states.

"Cuddy said you didn't look well, she wasn't happy with the fact you're half an hour late for clinic duty."

"She would have been unhappy if I didn't come in either, shame that you two can't seem to understand that pain is worse when you take less powerful of a drug."

"I'm not saying th…"

"I don't care Wilson; you can tell _your majesty _that I'll be down there in fifteen minutes, if that isn't enough then _what a shame._"

"House…" but thankfully Foreman turned up with his usual charming self and saved him.

"We have a case…"

Neither of them replied, Wilson too busy observing House's attempts to stand and House avoiding Wilson's gaze.

"House…" 

"Even better, goodbye Wilson" he quickly says and walks into the diagnostics room snatching the folder from Foreman.

…

Wilson left begrudgingly from House's office and wandered to his own. He thought that even since he bought the loft for them that things were improving but apparently not.

He knew that the thanksgiving stunt that Cuddy pulled did a number on House but not to this extent. He was struggling with what to do as he had a date with Sam that night and so went to talk to Cuddy.

….

All that Wilson was greeted with was either 'House is fine' or 'it's House, that's how he acts all the time', but this did nothing to quell Wilson's sudden worry.

"Wilson he came in looking hung over that's all"

"No, no I don't think so. I mean it may have looked that way but, no it's something different I can feel it."

"There is nothing wrong with him other than what is normally wrong with him obviously…." 

But Wilson just rolled his eyes, and sighed.

"I'm worried about him that's all, you say you don't care about him and that's fine. He DEFINITELY got that message Cuddy, but it isn't that which is stressing him…"

At the sound that House didn't seem to be any longer interested in her, her face fell and she murmured quietly whilst shaking her head "no, he hasn't."

"Cuddy…." 

"Fine Wilson, fine. Then we shall keep an eye on him for the next week or two and make sure he attends the conference we are hosting. By then we should have an idea as to why he's acting like he is."

"But I feel like we are tricking him…." Wilson whispered.

"We aren't." She stated firmly.

"Ok" Wilson replied and staggered out of Cuddy's office un be known to both him and Cuddy that Laura was right outside the open door of Cuddy's office.

…

Please review, thanks :D


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 this may be the last chapter for a day or two, I need to recharge my mind: P

…..

As soon as Wilson left, House seemed to be in a better mood. The pain had lessened to just over a tolerable level and his team seemed to be ok with that. The bad beginning to the day morphed into a good afternoon, but obviously for House, this wasn't bound to have lasted long.

…

3PM

Laura was still reeling from the conversation she had just overheard. She knew that House was a very private person, due to his 'prickly' personality as well as what the nurses say. But to have his two supposedly best friends 'claim' to understand him and believe that they know exactly what's wrong with him annoyed her greatly. Never mind, discussing his personal life and problems with the door wide open for others to ear wig.

Despite his prickly personality, he was a character she wanted to know, spend time with.

She arrived on the fourth floor whilst her mind was wondering what to do about her current situation, to tell House or not?

_I don't really know him but no one deserves to be backstabbed by friends who have done just that. I have seen it myself,_ she thought.

She strode confidently towards his office only to find him suddenly bolt out of it. She observed his gait and followed him into the men's toilets.

….

By the time he managed to cure the patient that 'saved' him from talking to Wilson, House's state ended up deteriorating.

'_A friend only when fitting_…' House thought when thinking about their talk that morning.

The tablets he took that morning whilst drinking some ginger ale didn't do anything for his rolling stomach. The team obviously thought it was a hangover and so acted normal.

Sadly for House, it rolled too much and so he flew out of his chair and headed towards the men's toilets limping heavily.

He didn't see Laura and so continued into the toilets and threw up in the nearest available WC.

…..

He didn't see Laura walk in but he did feel her near. When he finished vomiting, he turned to look at her but didn't see pity just genuine concern which he was shocked about considering they don't really know each other.

"How long have you been like this?" she enquired.

"Not long actually…" he trailed off.

"For somebody who says everybody lies, I should think you would know how to do it a bit more successful huh?" she commented with a smile.

All he could do was grin back at her just before the urge to throw up arrived again. When he turned back to her, she could see a small amount of fear within his blue crystal eyes.

However, instead of opening up to her he replied "Why do you care?"

She seemed to steel herself, and he could feel her become tense. It was when he started throwing up again that she loosened up and answered him honestly "you intrigue me."

"What sort of answer is that?" he quickly said.

_Ever the snarky man, even when ill_ she thought.

"The most honest answer I can give you." She stated.

He turned to her and said openly "I don't know why I'm like this. I've been like this for two weeks."

"And you haven't thought to get yourself checked out?" she replied.

"I have but then everyone here would know about it, and I definitely don't want Wilson and Cuddy knowing."

He immediately felt her tense again when he said their names and was quick to enquire why but all she said was "gossip talk about them around the hospital."

"I could get you an appointment at Princeton General if you would like. Nobody here would have to know."

He looked shocked and she was quick to say "I know the Dean there, she's my cousin."

He seemed to relax at that piece of news; if it was possible to do this free from his 'friends' prying eyes then he welcomed it.

"Thank you." He said and all she did was reply with your welcome, and say are you ok now?

He nodded his head and moved to get up. She didn't help him, but nodded her head and gave him a smile before leaving the room.

He smiled to himself as he watched her leave.

…

You know the drill ;) please review :D


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5 choice 

….

His day improved from his meeting with the nurse in the toilets, _why don't I know her name by now_? He thought.

His normal gait had returned and for some reason he seemed content to have a sort of friend who didn't judge him to the extent of his former friends.

For the following week, he appeared to be ok, well, ok with leg pain a banging headache and a stomach that wasn't helping him in the slightest.

He finally knew Laura's name when they met on the roof the next Monday.

"Took you a while to get to know my name huh?" she said smiling.

"I knew it already" he claimed, "I was just making sure" he grinned.

"How has your week been anyway?" she enquired.

"Very subtle" he murmured.

"I wasn't on about pain; I was on about your latest patient. I heard he was causing a few difficulties."

"Seemed to think that telling us she didn't cheat was not important to us curing her. We diagnosed her earlier this morning."

"Sounds normal…"

"So…"

"So…" they both replied at the same time and they turned to each with a grin.

"My cousin e-mailed me; she has managed to get you an appointment at 1:30 on Friday if you want it that is."

"Thanks…"

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"Don't you have to work?"

"No I'm never in on Fridays" she replied.

"I'm going to Tiger Tiger tonight if you fancy joining me?" she asked.

"Is that a date Miss Jameson?" he said.

"No, just to get to know each other better Dr House" she smiled.

What they didn't know is that the last few comments were overheard by Wilson.

…..

Wilson knew that his and Cuddy's technique to keep an eye on House had been failing.

When he went with Sam for a weekend in Maine, he came back to find the majority of House's stuff had gone from the loft. He knew he was in pain and more than usual but his methods to get House to talk weren't successful.

He also knew that House was hanging around with one of the new nurses quite regularly and he was quite jealous of it.

He saw her confidently stride past him and head towards the elevators.

He saw the look Cuddy gave the new nurse and recognised the look on her face; it was the same one Wilson felt earlier, jealousy.

However when Wilson began to ask Cuddy she just replied with "I don't know her and I don't like her either" and with that she just walked away.

He knew the real reason behind Cuddy's actions and couldn't understand why. S_he made her choice_ he thought.

He saw the doors for the elevator close and stop at the top floor and Wilson knew where she was going.

He felt slightly bad for following her but carried on anyway. _It's for House's sake not mine _he whispered to himself_._

By the time he got there, he only managed to catch the last few comments of their conversation.

"_Would you like me to come with you?"_

Come with you where? Wilson wondered.

"_Don't you have to work_?"

Surely if it was important he would have said, he thought.

"_No, I'm not in Fridays"_

"_I'm going Tiger Tiger tonight if you fancy joining me?"_

"_Is that a date Miss Jameson?"_

Wilson could almost feel his skin crawl. I thought he didn't have any friends.

"_No, just to get to know each other better Dr House" _

With that, he saw Laura tap House's hand gently, gave it a squeeze, smiled and walked away.

Wilson hid behind the door and saw House smile at Laura's back before following her back into the hospital.

_What are you hiding House?_ He thought whilst biting his lip.

…..

Please review I'm trying to update at least twice a week each of my stories


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6 choice – thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts :D

…

After listening to House and the nurse, he was left in wonder as to what to do.

_Whatever it is, he doesn't want me to know. Why doesn't he want me to know?_ Wilson thought.

_Why would he move out? Yes, I was gonna ask him to but…_

I'll ask his team he grumbled to himself.

…

House walked towards his office and was greeted with Cuddy.

"I've been here for half an hour" she moaned.

"And I was entitled to a lunch break with my latest patient cured." He retorted.

"I have some forms that I need you to sign considering you have decided not to do it." She deflected.

"Anything else? Or is that just it?" House commented.

"No just these forms."

With that House sat down and started signing. Cuddy looked on in confusion causing House to stop and question her.

"I'm just shocked that you are actually doing what I'm asking you to do."

"I am not doing it for you Dr Cuddy. The sooner I sign these, the quicker you will be out of my office."

With that Cuddy's face seemed to tighten.

"You don't have a patient." She stated.

"I know, but my clinic duty is complete, I have no patients and no paperwork, meaning I can go home. Which is ideal considering I have a date tonight." He added with a small smile.

And with that, Cuddy deflated.

"Is that your way of saying your seeing a hooker?"

"No, you see some people I don't need to pay to be in my company." House said stonily.

"You don't have any friends apart from Wilson anyway."

"The way he's been acting recently, he's as much of a friend to me as you are." He said.

"And it wasn't so long ago that you withdrew your friendship with me, so what gives you the right to comment about how I live my life?" He added.

"House…"

"I have finished signing the forms Dr Cuddy, now is that all?" House asked coldly.

"House…"

"Is that all?"

"You're in pain…"

"I always am… what is your point?"

"But you're holding your stomach."

"I'm fine, nothing to be worrying yourself about; I can still do my job Dr Cuddy."

"Your files are signed on my desk, now if you will excuse me, I have to go now." He continued.

And with that House grabbed his cane ignoring Cuddy's existence completely and moved out of the room and out of her vision.

All Cuddy could do was watch him walk away with a stray tear falling down her face.

….

By the time House had left, his team had closely followed. Which left Wilson deflated.

The only other option that Wilson seemed to have had was Cuddy but didn't know whether it was an option. He did end up outside her office.

When he walked in, he saw her cradling a cup of coffee curled up in the corner of the sofa.

Her eyes were red and Wilson's first reaction was to ask what was wrong.

"You were right."

"About what?" 

"He is hiding something. He deflected that much by saying he has a date tonight."

"He does Cuddy."

At this, she turned towards him, her eyes glistening with tears.

"How do you know…"

"I overheard them talking and heard him agree... I did tell you this."

"I never thought he would abandon…" 

"Cuddy I'm not following."

"I, House is moving on just like you said."

"I did tell you this too."

"I know, I just didn't believe you."

"Cuddy, what are you saying?"

"Your right, he is hiding something, something medical not his new date... and, and I think I don't want to be with Lucas anymore." She finished.

…..

Wasn't till started writing stories I understood how important reviews are to us writers: P

Please review and I shall update: D


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7 Choice

….

"I don't get it Cuddy. Why so long to decide?"

"I don't know."

"I mean, why wait till it's obvious that he has moved on from you?"

"Lucas and I had an argument just before he went on his latest investigation. Kept accusing me of having unresolved feelings for House, which I now realise is true. Turns out Lucas was cheating on me."

"And now you suddenly want House?"

"I don't know I'm confused!"

"After the past few months there is no way he will trust either of us again for a while."

"My mother has Rachel for tonight and tomorrow."

"And?"

"Did you overhear where they were going tonight?"

"Yes but we aren't going Cuddy."

"And why not?" she asked with tearful eyes.

"Because I felt bad enough the past week sneaking around and following him, never mind he moved out voluntarily when I wasn't even there."

"I don't want to have missed my chance with him." 

"Cuddy, I'm sorry but after telling Lucas every single detail of his delusion, not telling him about Lucas, rejecting him and sending him on that thanksgiving prank, I don't think you have any left. Just like me." He added quietly.

"You either tell me where they are going tonight Wilson or I just go to his home now and add an extra weeks worth of clinic duty to your collection." Cuddy threatened.

"I have already lost enough respect from my best friend, I won't lose anymore." Wilson said and walked out of her office.

…..

With that, Wilson went to find Laura.

He knew that she had been giving him weird looks all week, partly due to him following her and House, but he needed to know of her intentions with House.

"Miss Jameson." He enquired.

"Yes Dr Wilson?"

"May I have a word?"

"If it is important." And with that she excused herself from the patient's room.

"Can I ask you a question?" Wilson hesitantly asked.

"If you wish."

"Are you and House dating?"

"What business is that of yours Dr Wilson?"

"I am just curious as to what the situation between you two is." 

"We aren't dating, I'm his friend. You remember what that means Dr Wilson?" She asked wittingly.

"I'm just worried about him. He isn't telling me anything and the situation with Cuddy… I just wanted to make sure he's ok."

"Why didn't you just ask him yourself?"

"He won't answer me honestly."

"I can't imagine why, what with all of your criticism."

She continued, "I am not dating him, I'm his friend. I talk to him and I don't criticise him, and I'm sorry but whatever he discusses with me I will not tell you about. I suggest you take that last piece of advice upon yourself and especially Dr Cuddy also."

"I care about him, as you would a friend. In the future I cannot promise anything Dr Wilson now if you would excuse me, I have a patient to see and I would be grateful if this conversation remained between us."

….

After her conversation with Wilson, she didn't know whether going to House would be the best thing to do.

After the last conversation they had, she wondered how her sudden change towards House will be viewed.

_Why did I share things with Lucas?_ She thought….

The next thing she knew, she was knocking on House's apartment door.

…..

After his heated discussion with Cuddy, his stomach had taken a turn for the worse.

As soon as he arrived home, he headed straight for the toilet.

He spent the next hour throwing up his breakfast and dinner until he was disturbed by a knocking at the door.

As soon as he managed to answer the door, to say he was shocked at the person on the other side would be an understatement.

…..

"You don't look well."

"Thanks for that."

"Why are you here?" House continued.

"I just… needed to talk to you."

"Which is?"

"I just figured that we could talk."

"I don't understand you half the time. So if you could please leave I need to get myself sorted as I'm going out tonight."

"I'm not going anywhere till we talk properly." She sternly says.

"Well as you can see, I'm not in the ideal state to have a thorough discussion about my life and our relationship or lack there of as you have made abundantly clear."

"Then I shall wait. I am not leaving this apartment until we are honest to each other."

….

Please review :D


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8 Choice

Hey! Thanks for the reviews they feed my muse, oh and I'm on Twitter, under Familyguyfeva obviously do follow :P

….

After 15 minutes, Cuddy seemed to have lost her patience.

"Will you just sit down?"

"I didn't invite you here, so I'm gonna do what I would do if you weren't here. Actually you're quite lucky I ain't in the mood otherwise porn would be on the TV. And that would be awkward, especially if Rachel came along. It would only prove your actions justified wouldn't it?" House finished.

"House."

What Cuddy, what?"

"Can you please sit down? The sooner you sit down, the sooner I will go."

"Fabulous then." And with that House sat on the couch opposite her.

"Go on then." House said when Cuddy didn't comment.

"I just, just want to make sure you're ok." Cuddy bailed.

"Seriously? You came all the way here just to ask me a question that you could have asked anytime in the past 6 months?"

"No."

"Cuddy, what do you want?"

"Me and Lucas have split up."

"Good for you."

"House?"

"What did you expect me to say Cuddy? 'congrats I love you too all is forgiven and the past few months didn't happen?' it doesn't work that like that."

"But I do have feelings for you…"

"No you don't Cuddy."

"I DO House!"

"Nothing you have done in the past year proves that you love me. In fact all it proves is that you only consider me as an employee."

"…."

"Is this some kind of plot between you and Wilson?"

"Why do you say that?"

"He's being his usual snoopy self that's why."

"…"

"So what's with the sudden care?"

"We are just, just worried about that's all."

"I ain't following."

"Your acting strange that's all."

"And you thought what? 'I'll find out what's wrong with him by tricking him into believing that I care? Then when he trusts me I'll tell everything to Wilson and Lucas?'"

"No! I'd never…"

"But you already have! Why should I trust you?"

"I admit, I've not done much to deserve your trust, but believe me, you and Wilson have done nothing to deserve mine. Always gossiping with each other to 'do what's best for House'." He continued.

"You're hiding something House. You look like death warmed over and it isn't alcohol or your leg."

"So we get to the real reason you are here." 

"What?" 

"To satisfy your own curiosity." 

"No, I just want you to be honest with me."

"I've tried being honest with you for the past six months, and it's got me nowhere. So you have gotten your wish. I'm leaving you alone."

"To be honest Cuddy, with you and Wilson 'abandoning me' I've been ok. I figured I don't need someone who constantly tells me I'm a disgrace and that I'm the worst friend possible who doesn't care. I also figured out that there are some people who are capable of liking me for me and not what you and Wilson say as 'nobody could possibly hire me never mind like me'. I mean lets face it, you wanted to become a hit Dean of Medicine and knew that having me on the team would help PPTH rise on the ladder and Wilson haha, he's only stuck around because of his classic jewish guilt because I bailed him out of jail. So you can run along and share all of that with Wilson and probably Lucas too because I don't care anymore Dr Cuddy. I don't care what you do, or anything else because these last six months and my time in Mayfield have opened my eyes, you aren't the woman I fell in love with. Not anymore."

And with that, he stood up moved to his bedroom and closed the door signalling the end of the conversation for the night.

…

Please review :D


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9 choice

Apologies for the late update and once again thank you for the reviews :D

….

Cuddy was still sitting in her car. She had left House's apartment half an hour ago with her eyes misty. _I probably should have listened to Wilson's_ advice Cuddy miserably thought.

She watched House walk away and knew that even if she stayed, nothing good could come of their encounter.

She sat in the front seat of her car and pondered her and House's interactions since House came back from Mayfield. _He couldn't be right_, she thought.

Through every conversation they had, Cuddy realised that she hadn't give House any reason to believe that she had told him today.

From the moment she and Wilson accused him of taking Vicodin; to the second she pranked him on Thanksgiving. Nothing Cuddy had told or shown House in the past six months proved in any way that she even considered him a friend never mind something more.

At this, she took one last look at the apartment with sadness in her eyes and drove back to the hospital knowing that she may have lost her last chance at anything with House.

….

As soon as House heard the front door close, he let out a sigh of relief before running to the toilet once again to dry heave.

_She thinks that she can waltz in here and proclaim that she loves me! _He thought angrily.

He sighed angrily to himself and went to grab a shower and left the apartment an hour later.

….

"Did you find him then?" Wilson asked as soon as she walked through the door to her office.

"How long have you been waiting here?" Cuddy asked.

"About fifteen minutes after you left." Wilson finished.

"Why? How did you know what would happen?"

"I told you he wouldn't believe you." Wilson said albeit a bit tauntingly.

"I could have easily gone home." Cuddy questioned his theory.

"You could have but you had already paid the babysitter to stay till 8 and you didn't want to go home as Lucas could still be collecting his stuff." Wilson said knowingly.

"He, he didn't believe me." Cuddy said sorrowfully.

"You haven't given him any indication for him to think otherwise."

"I just didn't realise how much I had hurt him over the past 6 months until this week."

"And that's partially why he doesn't believe you." Wilson said before rising to his feet to go back to his office.

"What do I do? He doesn't believe me or anything I say about how I feel about him."

"Just try and prove he can trust you."

"He doesn't though. He doesn't trust me or you and he is still hiding something Wilson. I got there and he was throwing up and it can't be food poisoning because its gone on for too long." She said sadly.

"We could hack into his medical records" Cuddy said hopefully.

"No." Wilson said sternly.

"He won't trust us ever again if he finds out we sneaked into his medical records." Wilson continued.

"The nurse he has been spending time with told me herself. She knows that House doesn't trust us. But she knows what is wrong with him and she is respecting his wishes, maybe we should do the same." Wilson ended with such a determination that Cuddy hadn't seen for a long time.

"Ok."

…

I apologise again for not updating quicker or having replied to reviews as the internet is annoying haha but I thank you.

Please review :D


	10. Chapter 10

Choice part 10

My sincerest apologies for the VERY late update, university work has been constant these past few weeks

….

House parked his motorbike just across the road and eagerly paced towards the front door.

When he didn't see Laura, he marched over to the bar and began slamming his hand on to the counter, "Why is it so difficult to get a drink at the bar?" He exclaimed.

At this, a young man strode across, "I apologise sir, and now, what would you like?"

Before House could shout at the man any further, Laura answered for him. "Double scotch and another dry white wine please."

"Yes ma'am."

"Could you put it on my tab Michael?" 

"Of course, I'll bring them over."

"Thanks." She replied and then dragged House over to a booth in the corner of the room.

….

"Julia, I didn't even know you were visiting me this week never mind tonight, and I don't want to go out." Cuddy exclaimed.

"Why are you shouting Lisa? I mean, if you ask me, its good that you got rid of Lucas he's just too creepy." She replied to her sister. "Mum always thought he was weird." She added.

"You spoke with mum about MY love life?" Cuddy yelled, at that Rachel let out an ear piercing cry.

"Lisa just calm down will you? I don't see why you are so stressed out I mean, you seemed fine about…"

"About what?"

"Us talking about your love life, heck, you were comfortable with me and mum talking about your love life right in front of you and Lucas at Thanksgiving, so what's changed? Why did you dump him Lisa?"

"House…."

"Lisa..." Julie warned.

"I dumped Lucas because he cheated on me alright?" She declared.

"Fine, but I don't think that your break-up with Lucas is the reason you are upset." Julie prodded.

"And how is House linked in all of this? Did he catch Lucas cheating on you and tell you?" Julie asked.

"No, I knew for a while before we split up just before he went on his last case, all of his stuff is gone thankfully, and now, he's out of my life for good."

"So how is House involved?"

"God, I have been so stupid."

"Lisa?"

"I have lost my chance with him. After twenty odd years of waiting for him to be ready, as soon as he is, I turn around and don't look back." She said sadly.

"You were tired of waiting; you had every right to move on." Julie said comfortingly.

"It wasn't just that, I went to see House earlier. I told him… how I feel about him."

"Lisa, I don't think…" 

"I know! I know now that it wasn't the right thing to do but I can't take it back. I told him and he doesn't believe me."

"Well you two haven't been exactly best buddies recently Lisa, especially after the prank you pulled on him on Thanksgiving."

"I know. I just needed to tell him."

"Does House know when you broke up with Lucas? I mean, if he didn't know Lisa, then what reaction did you expect?"

"He's hiding something. Something from me and Wilson and its serious and he isn't telling us anything!" she declared frustratingly.

"You told him your feelings so he would tell you what's wrong with him?" Julie exclaimed.

"No! Of course not!"

"Lisa, don't pressure him. Things have changed between you an awful lot in the past year and he doesn't trust you or Wilson with his problem yet."

"So what should I do?" Cuddy said looking down.

"Show him you value his friendship and that he can trust you, but don't push him." Julie calmly stated.

"Thank you." Cuddy replied.

…

Again, my apologies, my confidence in my writing is low but I know how it feels to be left waiting for an update please review I need the boost


	11. Chapter 11

Choice part 11

I am MEGA sorry for the late updates life sadly gets in the way at times

…..

"What's rattled you Greg?"

"What do you mean?"

"We have been sat here for 10 minutes and you have done nothing but stare into space, so what's wrong?" she says whilst Michael places their drinks on the table.

He hesitates before quietly replying "just work"

Laura just looks at him patiently as if she knows to ignore his deflecting technique.

"How do you learn to trust somebody?" he calmly stated.

"I suppose you can't learn to it just….. Has to be earned I suppose. Is this about Wilson?"

"Ever since I came out of Mayfield…" He paused to see how Laura would react.

"Of course you knew." He continued

"You are famous Greg; it was common knowledge to those of us in this industry. You know that" she said.

"You pity me…" He said disappointedly.

"No. No, I don't. You had a problem, a medical problem and it needed medical attention just like anybody else would need it. You sought medical help and got it, nothing else to ask Greg."

He slowly lifts his head to see her honest stare looking back at him, and doesn't say anything in reply.

"Anyway?"

"Ever since Mayfield, they never cared, I mean Wilson only seemed to care until his ex wife suddenly became his girlfriend and then that was me disposed of, and Cuddy decided not to acknowledge my presence never mind improvements after Mayfield."

"….What about now?" she inquired hesitantly whilst sipping her wine.

"Well the latest development concerning Cuddy is that she has cared all along, apparently she loves me and is 'extremely' concerned about my well being." House stated with an emotionless face whilst finishing off his Scotch.

"And Wilson?" Laura questioned.

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to him but it's probably the same as Cuddy, suddenly caring about me again, because I haven't kept them informed on my day to day activities." He finished with sarcasm lacing his tone.

"You don't believe them?"

"No, they only care because I am keeping something from them and their needy radar is on high alert."

"Do you have any idea why you're ill Greg?" She asked worriedly.

"Careful there Laura, you are starting to sound like you're concerned about me…" he said a bit too viciously.

When he looked up and saw the pain he caused swirling in her irises, he couldn't help but apologise.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you it's… its just new territory for me." He whispered.

"It's fine..." She quickly rushed to say.

"No, it isn't. I'm... fortunate to have you as a friend." He said whilst reaching over to hold her free hand.

"Me too." She replied smiling.

"I'll go get another drink, do you want one?"

"Yes but Greg,"

"Yeah…"

"Do you know why?" she asked with a calm face.

He quickly stood up to march over to the bar but she stood up and reached a hand out to make him turn.

"Do you?" she softly spoke only a few inches from his face.

"No, I don't." He whispered sweetly to her then turned towards the bar leaving her to stare after him.

…

I can only apologise so much for the delay and special thanks to those that review, alert and spur me on.

Please review! :D


End file.
